¡Ey, Guapo!
by GirlBender L
Summary: Sasuke había ido a comprar cereal. Pensó en Zombies, en plantas, en juegos, anime, efectos colaterales, la banda de su hermano y… -¡Ey, guapo!/ ahora había un montón de hormonosos comiendo fideos con cereal mientras veían DBZ en la televisión. Maldita vanidad que le rodeaba a veces, Hmph.


**Summary: Sasuke había ido a comprar cereal. Pensó en Zombies, en plantas, en juegos, anime, efectos colaterales, la banda de su hermano y… -¡Ey, guapo!/ ahora había un montón de hormonosos comiendo fideos con cereal mientras veían DBZ en la televisión. Maldita vanidad que le rodeaba a veces, Hmph **

**N/A: bellezas, si andan aquí por leer cosas románticas los decepciono. Esto es solo un intento de leve comedia, y ya. **

**.**

**¡Ey, Guapo!  
>-Por GirlBender L-<strong>

**.**

Sasuke iba caminando por las calles. Eran las seis de la tarde, y había ido al supermercado por cereal y leche. Y es que Itachi, su hermano mayor, se los acabó todos cuando su banda de rock llegó a ensayar al sótano de su casa… ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? Ah, sí, los Akatsuki. Los chicos no le caían mal; bueno, por lo menos no todos. Solo le desagradaba una pelirroja de gafas que hacía los coros con Deidara y tocaba a veces el pandero en acompañamiento: Se llamaba Karin, y siempre estaba coqueteándole descaradamente.

Si en la universidad ofrecieran la carrera de "coqueteadora" (Tendría que inventar un mejor término luego) seguro que Karin daba clases ahí. ¡Joder, que tendría un pabellón completo bajo su mando! Y luego el mundo se plagaría de _Stalckers _que contagiarían a todos de virus con sus besos robados, iniciando así el apocalipsis zombie. Luego él utilizaría tomates para atacar a los muertos vivientes en busca de su cerebro y…

¡Basta! _La concentración y la calma ante todo,_ se recordó. De seguro jugar tantas horas "Plants vs. Zombies" le había afectado el pensamiento de alguna forma. Pero no conocía a nadie inmune al juego que se salvara de sus efectos colaterales: Ino había dejado de comer vegetales una semana entera, Naruto no se despegó de la pantalla de su laptop hasta que se fundió de tanto jugar con ella, Shino le tuvo que poner graduación a sus lentes de sol porque se jodió la vista con tanto brillo constante de la pantalla de su teléfono, y Hinata le admitió –en secreto- que había tenido raros y locos sueños con Zombies en los cuales Naruto la salvaba tirando guisantes por doquier.

En fin, ese no era el punto, y como cosa rara él se debió de lo principal en sus pensares. Con una mano revolvió levemente sus cabellos azabaches, y prosiguió con su "meditación sobre la vida".

_-¡Ey, guapo!-_

¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿De dónde vino eso? Bah, a lo mejor ese halago no iba para él; aunque que lo llamasen así era relativamente común. (Benditos y sensuales genes Uchiha con ventajas incluidas) Bien, bien, era hora de acelerar el paso porque no llegaría a tiempo para ver _Dragon Ball Z _en la televisión si seguía marchando a esa velocidad.

_-¡Guapo, el de las bolsas!-_

Ok, eso ya era raro. Sasuke había volteado a ver con disimulo a sus costados y no se había topado con ningún muchacho bien vestido y con bolsas en las manos, como él. De hecho solo encontró a un par de nerds con corbata hablando de la nueva saga de saber ni cuál libro, y a un viejo fumando del otro lado de la acera. Paró en seco. Se dio media vuelta y ¡Paw, sorpresa! Una rubia y una pelirrosa le saludaban. No recordaba conocer de ninguna parte a la segunda, pero a la primera sí, era Ino.

Ella se le asemejaba a Karin cuando se trataba de cortejar jóvenes, pero en un menor grado, y por consecuente menos loca; una milésima más agradable que la pelirroja amante de los escotes. La mala noticia para la chica de ojos azules es que a él le fastidiaba la existencia de Karin.

Al menos de eso se salvaba la Yamanaka: Ella solo existía en el mundo de Sasuke, y él se había acostumbrado a su presencia con el pasar de tantos años. Ya no la odiaba, solamente la dejaba ser. Aunque eso sí, prefería pasar tiempo con la casi novia de Naruto, Hinata, porque era más callada, comía barbacoa y dulces, y preparaba el mejor pie de limón en todo el mundo. Aparte de que de vez en cuando los acompañaba –al blondo y a él- al gimnasio.

_-Se te cayó esto.-_ La chica que acompañaba a Ino le extendió un billete que él de inmediato tomó. Demonios, único día que se distraía y solamente ocurrían desgracias en su paseo… Váyase a saber entonces cómo le hizo el Uzumaki para sobrevivir los diecinueve años de vida que tenía.

_-Gracias.-_

_-¿Eres emo?-_ La muchachita insolente se había metido a preguntar si él era de esa clase de persona, y eso le desagradó. (Cosa fácil dado que a Sasuke todo le irritaba)

_-No.-_ Él le dirigió una mirada gélida de esas que casi matan, y la tensión no se hizo esperar. Unos segundos después interrumpió Ino, para presentarlos.

_-Sasuke, te presento a mi prima lejana Sakura. Sakura, él es Sasuke, el guapo menor, Uchiha.- _Ambas rieron levemente. ¿Es que no se cansaba de repetir la palabra con "g"? Y a todo esto, si ella sabía su nombre, ¿Por qué lo llamó guapo en vez de Sasuke frente a Sakura? Ay, Dios, las hormonas apestaban.

_-Mucho gusto, Sasuke_.- La ojiverde extendió su mano, y él se la estrechó por mera cortesía. Porque la familia Uchiha modales y era bastante importante para él mantener su reputación en alto, ¡Hmph!

_-Bueno, me voy.-_ E iba a retomar su andar a casa para poder deshacerse de los kilos de orina en su vejiga y ver _DBZ_ en paz con su cereal integral, pero…

_-¡Sasuke, espera!- _

_-¡¿Qué?!- _Replicó esta vez con pesadez, a fin de que lo dejase en paz la blonda.

_-¿Qué harás ahora?-_

_-Ir a casa.-_

_-¡Ya lo sé, tonto! Pero quería saber tus planes.-"_No te incumbe", quiso decirle, sin embargo suspiró en vez de aquello.

–_Iré a ver Televisión.-_ Ino pareció pensárselo bien por unos instantes.

_-Veamos: en los canales femeninos y en los de chismes no te pasas nunca, ni tampoco verás documentales de animales porque te aburren hasta la médula. Eso solo nos deja los canales infantiles, que nunca miras y… ¡Oh, santas rosquillas, Sasuke! ¡No puedo creer que veas Dragon Ball Z! _

_-¿Eh?-_ A Sakura se le abrieron los ojos como platos; y aunque el azabache ni se inmutó, realmente quedó sorprendido internamente por las fugaces adivinaciones correctas. Vaya, que las chicas rubias no son tontas ni nada. Con su típico "Hmph" y un gesto de mano se dio la vuelta dispuesto a caminar los metros restantes.

_-¡Genial, iremos contigo!-_

_-No.-_

_-Sí lo haremos. A Sakura también le gusta ese anime, y como recién se ha mudado aquí no puede verlo en su casa hoy, porque el televisor no está instalado aún. –_

_-No, Yamanaka, no.-_

_-¡No seas aguafiestas! _–Se carcajeó _–Podemos llamar a los chicos y pedirle a Hinata que nos cocine de su rica pasta a la boloñesa. –_

Pues la pasta sonaba definitivamente mejor que el cereal con leche fría, pero la respuesta ya estaba fijada y…. Muy tarde. De repente su habitación estaba repleta de hormonosos fanáticos del anime comiendo fideos. Estúpido. Le había ocurrido por voltear cuando dijeron Guapo.

Ah, maldita vanidad la que le entraba a veces.

.

.

.

**Bueno, Los personajes mostrados no me pertenecen, ni tampoco DBZ (Dragon Ball Z), o "Plants vs. Zombies". Puse DBZ en honor al fanatismo de Kishimoto-san, jajajaja… en fin, espero leer sus reviews, me esforcé mucho. **

**¡Besotes!**


End file.
